Żywy trup
by umenneske
Summary: Kuroko jest umierający. Zżera go ból i strach. Czy to minie gdy odpłaci się swojemu wirusowi - Aomine?


- Kuroko? Ej co Ty, zasnąłeś z otwartymi oczyma?

Ciche parsknięcie obudziło mnie, drgnąłem lecz jak to w zwyczaju nie ukazałem żadnej ekspresji na twarzy. Niczym kamienny posąg z niewzruszonym wzrokiem.

- Słucham Cię bardzo dokładnie Kagami-kun.

Małe kłamstewko w które duży Kagami Taiga uwierzył. Jak w każde. Przegryzioną słomkę ponownie zacisnąłem zębami a drobnymi, niemalże kościstymi palcami objąłem pusty już kubeczek. Przede mną piramida hamburgerów a obok druga zrobiona z papierków.

- Kagami-kun jest jak zwierze. Tasiemiec.

Prawie, że dwubrwisty się opluł. Oczywiście zamachnął a ja nie uniknąłem ciosu. Nigdy, niech chociaż on mnie widzi. Moje nowe światło. Ah, gdzie jesteś Ty stary blasku.

- To bolało..

- Miało mała cholero! Nie jestem żadnym tasiemcem! To Ty powinieneś zacząć jeść, wyglądasz jak pięć minut.

_"Tetsu zjedz coś, wystarczy Ci shake?" _

Dlaczego musicie być tak bardzo podobni? Ta sama troska w głosie, czujny wzrok i zwierzęca natura.

- Dlaczego jesteście tacy sami?

Moje wargi same się poruszyły a ja nie miałem kontroli nad głosem, słowa wypłynęły a me dłonie zadrżały. Proszę, niech mnie nie słyszy.

- Jak kto? Dziwny dziś jesteś Kuroko.

Chciałem się bronić, odejść od stołu i wyjść lecz na mojej tatce pojawiło się małę zwiniątko.

- Jedz, jedno możesz dostać.

Cichy śmiech i rozluźnienie. Plecy wygodnie oparte o krzesło, szept "dziękuję" i zaraz papierek znalazł się na szczycie trójkątnej wieży.

- Ale się najadłeem!

Kątem oka obserwowałem swojego towarzysza gdy ten głaskał swój brzuch i mówił, że po następnym treningu też tu przyjdzie. Czyżbyś mnie zapraszał? Urocze jak na takiego tygrysa. Przystanąłem, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni mundurka.

- Tu się rozstajemy Kagami-kun. Pójdę już, uważaj na siebie.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i w towarzystwie zwisającego księżyca na niebie wyruszyłem w mą drobną podróż w stronę domu. As Seirinu coś jeszcze krzyczał w moją stronę jednak nie słuchałem. Wróciłem wspomnieniam do czasów gimnazjum, do pierwszego światła który dał mi życie, wszystko co było dla mnie najlepsze. Odebrał brutalnie, jakby ktoś nagle oblał mnie kubłem zimnej wody podczas snu. Oh, ile bym dał by to był sam. Nie mogłem go pokonać, jego demonów, nie potrafiłem zatrzymać przy sobie. Teraz mam Kagamiego.. Moje jaśniejące światło, oślepia mnie, odwracam się w mrok i widzę nikły błysk. Oddalający się, nie dogonię go. Jest zbyt szybki. Zniknął. Czuję się chory na myśli, iż mamy grać przeciwko sobie. Czuję, że umieram gdy pomyślę sobie, że wyjdę na boisku i stanę mu na przeciw. Z chęcią bym uciekł, jednak wola walki która we mnie drzemie jest silniejsza. Dałem słowo, nie zawiodę światła. Nie istniałby bez cienia.

- Kuroko-kun wygląda coraz gorzej nie sądzicie?

Otarłem czoło dłonią i skupiłem się na piłce podanej przez Asa. Wcale nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, to ich rozmowa była zbyt głośna a moje dłonie zbyt drżące by zapanować nad piłką która przeleciała nad ich głowami, głucho obijając się o ścianę. Kręciło mi się w głowie, pociemniało przed oczami, upadłem.

_"Tetsu?!"_

Zdyszany jak po przebyciu maratonu podniosłem się do siadu. Znaczy chciałem, nie byłem w stanie przy takich zawrotach. Zamknąłem ponownie oczy, jeszcze raz chcę Cię usłyszeć. Jeszcze jeden raz.

- Kuroko? Głąbie Ty! Jak się źle czujesz to mów, a nie!

Zdusiłem w sobie chęć płaczu i otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając na niego bez wyrazu.

- Wybacz Kagami-kun.. Nagle źle się poczułem, teraz jest znacznie lepiej. Dziękuję za troskę.

Wyuczone słowa by nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań a i by zawstydzić. Lekki uśmiech gdy ujrzałem na jego policzkach czerwone plamy a zaraz poczułem dłoń na głowie która niemiłosiernie tarmosiła moje i tak sterczące kosmyki.

- Kagami-kun.. Proszę, nie bądź dla mnie taki okrutny.

Nie brałem udziału w dalszych treningach. Nie czułem się na siłach by poćwiczyć w grupie przyjaciół, ale byłem na tyle silny by stanąć twarzą w twarz z moją przeszłością.

- He, Tetsu.. Nadal masz ten martwy wzrok. Czujesz coś jeszcze?

- Obawiam się, że jestem już żyjącym trupem Aomine-kun.

Podczas gry nie myślałem o nim, starałem skupić się jedynie na pomarańczowej piłce i koszu. Na swoich podaniach. Oh, jakże byłem zawiedziony gdy nadal był zdolny mnie zatrzymać. Nie byłem zdziwiony naszą wygraną. Byłem zdziwiony jego przegraną. Przecież jedyną osobą która może Cię pokonać jesteś Ty. Wykończony lecz uwieszony na ramieniu partnera zdołałem spełnić swoje życzenie. Przybiłem żółwika ze starym przewodnikiem, światłem. Jednak to nie wszystko czego chciałem. Czekałem na niego przed halą. Żegnałem się z mijającymi mnie ludźmi. Tylko nie z jednym.

- Oi, czyżbyś czekał na mnie, Tetsu? Bakagami pewnie też gdzieś czeka, za rogiem.

Nie zatrzymał się, szedł dalej więc i ja podążyłem.

- Kagami-kun jest już w drodze do domu i tak, czekałem na Ciebie.

- Mm.. Co chcesz? Pochwalić się zwycięstwem? Miałem gorszy dzień, ale..

Powoli odwrócił się w moją stronę ze srogim wyrazem twarzy.

- Ten idiota nie wygrałby bez Ciebie. Ani Ty bez niego.

Nie zaskoczyłeś mnie. Doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

- Kagami-kun i ja to jedno. Kiedyś... my też tacy byliśmy.

Śmiech, smutny śmiech dobiegł moje uszy. Twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu i wściekłości. Tak, już ktoś zajął Twoje miejsce.

- Kiedyś... Teraz nie potrzebuję już cienia. Jestem samowystarczalny.

- Zabiłeś mnie.

Chęć zemsty przysłoniła logiczne myślenie, dłonie same zacisnęły się na drużynowej bluzie asa Tōō. Szarpnąłem nim tak by schylił się znacznie a ja odważnie przycisnąłem swoje wargi do jego ust. Gorzki pocałunek smakował całkiem słodko.

- Biorę to co mi odebrałeś Aomine-kun. Życie.

Odsunąłem się i wyminąłem otępiałego chłopaka. Znowóż śmiech, zdecydowane kroki zadudniały. Dłoń na głowie i poczochrane włosy.

- Jedyny kto może mnie zabić to ja.


End file.
